chowderfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumrok
Yumrok is a 10 year old prodigy who used to be a master chef. He lives in Marzipan City. Personality Yumrok is a kinda random kid (but still smart), and is an expert at cooking. With the right ingredients, quiet and focus, and a few more things, he can cook alot of foods. He's nice, and gentle when he wants to be. However, he can get mad. Appearence He wears clothes similair to Chowder's, except they're gold and orange. His skin colour is beige-ish orange, and he has flappy dog ears. He has a dog nose, too, and wears orange shoes. His hands are a little chubby, and has little claws. He also has a alligator tail. Backstory Yumrok got out of college at the age 7, and took a year to find out what he wanted to be. He decided to become a chef, and took the role of an apprentice for a year. After completing his role, and becoming a master chef at age 9, he decided to raise money to open his own restraunt. However, at the age 10, before he could open one, he was demoted to the role of an apprentince once again. Relationships with other Characters Crackle Crackle and Yumrok are bff's. They were born in the same hospital, at the same hour, minute, and second. When they were both at the age 6, Yumrok's Parents adopted Crackle after his parents abondoned him. Now, Crackle spends every moment he can with Yumrok. Furywings Furywings and Yumrok have a sort of rivarly, kinda like Chowder and Gorgonzola. However, Yumrok realizes his rivarly with Furywings. However, sometimes they will agree with things, and do stuff together, dispite their hatred torwards eachother. Snappums Yumrok like-likes Snappums, but Snappums doesn't like-like Yumrok back. Snappums often calls Yumrok 'Idiotic dog thing'. Yumrok thinks that she act's aggresive torwards him because she likes him. Gaz-not-pacho Yumrok is the only person that Gaz-not-pacho revealed to that he is Gazpacho. Gaz-not-pacho always says that he reminds him of one of his friends (Chowder), but he can never remember which friend. Yumrok always trys to tell him that everybody else knows that he is Gazpacho, but Gazpacho always cuts him off. Scrabble Yumrok and Scrabble almost never get along. Yumrok shows hatred torwards Scrabble for making him do all the work. Not much else is known about the relationship between the two of them. Chew Yumrok is always taking care of Chew, especially since Chew is Yumrok's pet, and always is nice to Chew. When Yumrok and Crackle don't have anything to do, sometimes they play with Chew. Yumrok's Parents Yumrok and his parents don't really show any relationship on screen, due to the fact his parents are not seen much. ??? (Ceviche's replacement) ??? ??? (Mrs. Endive's replacement) ??? Lentils Lentils and Yumrok are good friends, but usually don't show much emotion to eachother. However, it's suggested that they're nice to eachother. Trivia *He's a 10yr prodigy. *He has a crush on Snappums. *He used to be a master chef, except now he is an apprentince. *He is best friends with Crackle. *He has a pet named Chew. *His master chef is super lazy. *He graguated from college at 7yrs. *He's a dog-crocodile hybrid. *When he's mad, his tounge turns snake-like. *He was originally suppost to be a dog/bunny/reptile, but it was changed to a dog/crocodile hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters